the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5992816-20121020203442
Sapphire CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT! 12:00 AM. Midnight. I was wide awake, black apparel on, destination in mind. I'd stuffed the American Lovebirds into the hold; I had the keys. The key slid into the lock, turned, and the heavy steel door opened. I shone my fingerlight into Joe's eyes. "What...who're you?" Revenge tasted sweet on my tongue. "Joe, has it really been that ''long? Don't you recognize me? Or has love addled your brain?" He glared at me, unanswering. I shifted the light to the left and it fell onto another person. "Well, well. This is the famous ''Viper. The other half of Joseph's soul...if he even has one." Viper started to reply, but the gag I'd put over her mouth held firm. I reached over and ripped it off. She spat a dirty four-letter-word at me. "Ah, ah. Not very ladylike there, Viper. Joe, please tell your girlfriend to mind her mouth." "...Sapphire." "That's my name." I waited for him to say something, but all he did was squint at my face. "I...I know you...you were part of the AVC!" the idiot said sluggishly, like he'd been drugged. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you bastard. Operative word being were. I am not anymore. And I have news: you, my dear asshole, are dead." Viper's eyes hardened. I heard her hiss to Joe: "Whatever happens, my love, I'll always love you...I'll even avenge you, if you live and I don't." "Same goes for me," he returned, and they shared a quick kiss. "Someone kill me now, all this love..." I muttered. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised that Joe can love in the first place. He doesn't have a heart." "Yes, I do!" Joe said, sounding quite sluggish and unsure. "I gave my whole life to the Lucian branch and what do they do in return? They exile me!" his voice contained a hint of rage. "My own family won't have me. The Vespers won't have me. No one ''will have me...except Viper, my only love." I leaned down toward him, filled with hate. "You don't have a family, Joe. Not anymore. You've just been a dictator to everyone, your whole life. Your theatrics don't interest me. And your loyalties lie nowhere. Face it, you're just running around trying to find someone to fight with, that's not loyal. The Vespers and Cahills are practically enemies, and yet you tried to join both. "Well, I can put you out of your suffering. Tonight, you're going to die. And I'm going to kill you very slowly, and sit here and ''watch you suffer. ''And your girlfriend can watch, too. Then ''she's ''going to die, bleeding on top of your heartless, soulless, hateful shit body." "You're crazy," Viper whispered. I ignored her and took out my knife. "Now don't try anything," I told them. "You're both tied up and shackled to a wall. Red will be very, very disappointed if you damaged his precious yacht." Then I leaned down and slid the knife under Joe's upper arm. Just a small area, and not deep enough for infection or anything, but deep enough for blood. Viper gave an angry cry. "How does that feel?" I said softly. "Watching your boyfriend, in pain, vulnerable...how does that feel, Viper? Finally, you see him as who he truly is. A monster. He deserves everything he's getting." I made another cut below the first one. Then a third. A fourth. A fifth... The door swung open. I turned off my light. The girl, Winnie or whatever, was standing in the doorway, holding something long and slender in a hand--a lockpick? She entered nervously, looking around and muttering to herself: "I am in custody of the prisoners...I have rightful ownership of this boat--" "''It's a yacht," I hissed under my breath. "--and this is by Lucian law." Jeez, this girl was really ticking me off. She took a step towards me and flicked a light on. Crap. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded. I smiled at her. "Taking care of the prisoners, of course. They need to be disposed of." "That's not Lucian protocol," she protested. I sighed. This was as bad as the two people in front of me. Or behind me. Either one. "Look, Winnie or whatever, as far as I'm concerned, Lucian protocol has been broken for the past five hundred years." I turned back to Joe, and suddenly I realized my mistake and clamped my hand over his mouth. But I didn't have enough hands for Viper, who immediately screamed something unintelligible. Winnie's eyes widened. "What are you doing ''in here?" I barred her way. "This room is classified on the yacht..." "...which is in my custody," she finished, haughtily. The door banged open for a second time. "Winter...''Sapph?" It was Amber. And she was holding a knife.